Cribs
by NewVoice
Summary: “Hey MTV! I’m Chad Dylan Cooper and welcome to my crib.” Chad has a few...surprises in his house. ONESHOT


**A/N I wrote this down in my notebook last August after watching wayyy too much MTV. I never had any intention of posting it. But I thought, since I haven't really written anything lately, that I would type it up. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet.**

**

* * *

****Cribs-Chad Dylan Cooper**

"Hey MTV! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and welcome to my crib." Chad waved the camera crew inside of his huge Beverly Hills mansion, including eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two kitchens.

"Well… This is the foyer. As you can see my have hung masks from every country they've been to." The blonde boy gestured around him to the twenty or so masked the hung on the deep blue walls. "This one is one of my favorites, they got it in Cuba a few years ago." Chad pointed out a particular one with the image of a smiling woman on it.

"Lets move onto the kitchen since I'm feeling a little bit like a sammich." While Chad led the crew down the hall they passed the multiple pictures of Chad smiling with different celebrities.

"So this is the kitchen. I'm usually not the one who cooks because, well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." The kitchen consisted of a huge island covered with stove tops. Oak cabinets lined the walls up to a huge double fridge.

"This is Sonia, she the one who actually cooks the food." Chad added as he waved to a short woman who was stirring something on the stove. He moved around to the other side to stand by the fridge.

"Usually on this show people open their fridges and see what's inside. I think it's completely pointless, but since its MTV tradition I guess I'll do it. Chad opened his fridge to reveal the normal things you'd find in a fridge; ketchup, water, cheese, etc. What the camera focused on though was the top shelve which was completely filled with bottles of Sunny D.

"I've…er…recently started to have a…addiction to Sunny D." Chad grabbed one of the bottles and closed the fridge. "Wanna go see where CDC sleeps? Follow me." Through another hall and a spiral staircase the camera crew followed Chad. There progress was slow seeing as Chad had to stop and check himself out every time they passed a mirror.

"Looking good Chad." He clicked his tongue and pointed at the mirror at the top of the staircase. Finally they were able to enter Chad's bedroom.

"So this is where the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper sleeps at night." Chad's room was painted a dark blue. The bed had a color scheme of black and white. It was perfectly made, which matched the rest of his spotless room.

"The maids were here this morning. They come every second day to clean and make the place look nice. Cause, like cooking, CDC doesn't clean. How about we go check out my bathroom?" There was a door on the other side of the room opposite the bed. The bathroom consisted of a toilet, roomy shower, and a wall sized mirror, which Chad used to check his hair before continuing.

"As you can see this gorgeous hair does not come naturally." All along the counter top were multiple hair products. Every type of hair gel, spray, and sculpting gel you could think of. "And my shower is stocked with the best shampoo, imported straight from France. Chad's shower was a perfect glass square with some fancy shampoo and conditioner bottles on the shelf. "Enough of this, lets move on." The crew followed Chad past the 50-inch plasma mounted on his bedroom wall.

"It seems to be a trench for stars, such as myself, to have a plasma in their bedroom. Of course Chad Dylan Cooper is the one who started it. The rest just thought it was a cool idea." Just as they were about to leave the room someone from the crew coughed and pointed to Chad's closet doors.

"Er… I know I'm supposed to show you my closet but I'd rather not." The entire crew just looked at him. "But I guess it can't hurt to take a quick look." Chad walked over to his closet looking nervous. With a deep breath Chad opened the door, and then tried to close it immediately. As soon as the door opened just a little bit though, its contents burst out.

From the closet came what seemed like every bit of Sonny Monroe merchandise you can find. Posters, magazines, figurines, Check-It Out girl doll, and DVD seasons of So Random! scattered the floor. An ashamed Chad Dylan Cooper still stood holding only the door handle.

"Do you guys think you can just edit this part out?"

**

* * *

**"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Sonny Monroe's voice rang through the set of Mackenzie Falls. Chad flinched. He had been expecting Sonny to show up at some point all day. The episode of Cribs that he was in had aired the night before. Unfortunately, the editors and producers had not seen it fit to take out the part about Chad's closet of memorabilia.

"What do you want Monroe? Some of us have read acting to get to." Chad said in a bored voice.

"I want to know why you had all that stuff in your closet. What are you? Some kind of crazy stalker?" Sonny was standing directly in front of Chad with her arms crossed, looking expectant. Chad actually felt a little afraid of the little brunette comedian.

"I can tell you that Chad Dylan Cooper is no crazy stalker. And there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to why I had that stuff. I just don't feel like telling you.

"Come on Chad." Sonny switched her whole body to portray the 'sweet and innocent' look. "It can't be that bad. I'm just curious. I promise I won't get mad."

"Well…" Chad hesitated. "I kinda…um…like you…" The words hung in the air around them as Sonny's expression switched to shocked and Chad's to embarrassed.

"Umm…I wasn't expecting that. I guess I'll just...leave. Bye Chad." Sonny started to walk away but Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Sonny, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Chad asked, holding his breath while he waited for Sonny's answer.

"I'd love to Chad." Sonny said. Chad felt his heart leap, his mood change, and suddenly had the urge to do a happy dance. "Pick me up at 7."

"What do you want to do?" Chad asked.

"How about you show me the rest of your Crib? They never finished that episode." With that Sonny walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Chad actually did a happy dance. To both his, and his cast mates amazement.

* * *

**A/N I would personally do anything to see Sterling Knight do a happy dance XD. Review please.**


End file.
